


【好兆头/CA/PWP】可丽饼的诱惑

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：来自1793年巴士底狱的QIUJINPLAY，简洁明了，直接开ZUO。另外，依旧设定蛇蛇有两根【哔——】。





	【好兆头/CA/PWP】可丽饼的诱惑

  “所以说，你究竟为什么要在这种时候跑到巴士底狱来？我还以为你去开书店了呢。”克罗里单手揉捏住跪趴在稻草之上的阿兹拉斐尔的臀瓣，缓慢但是不容置疑地将自己的食指推挤进天使如刚刚成熟的蜜桃一般粉粉嫩嫩的屁眼。恶魔纤长的手指像铆钉一样蛮横地刺穿阿兹拉斐尔生涩的穴肉，颐指气使地进到天使如火山熔岩一般炙热的内里。

  “并非出于我的本意。”阿兹拉斐尔满脸通红地将自己的下巴搁置在还算柔软的克罗里的风衣之上。他死命地啃咬住自己随时都可以迸发出咿咿呀呀的呻吟的唇瓣，眼神迷离地盯视着正前方像蟒蛇一样一圈又一圈地绑缚着自己手腕的铁链，仿佛是突然对人类发明，或者更为准确的来说，在克罗里的推波助澜之下“发明”的刑具产生了浓厚的兴趣似的。

  “是吗？”克罗里狐疑地问道。即使是在他这个不那么暴戾恣睢的恶魔看来，身为天使的阿兹拉斐尔也仿若带霜缀露的白芙蓉一般晶莹剔透、纯洁无瑕。天使从没有做过什么出格的事情（除却和恶魔性交以外，如果情投意合的性交也会玷污天使的灵魂的话），他又怎么会在这个动荡不安的年代跨越英吉利海峡，来到兵荒马乱的法国巴黎，还被当作腐败的贵族关押在巴士底狱呢？这里可没有什么神迹好让阿兹拉斐尔行使的。不过好在，克罗里从来都不是一个不解风情的床伴，尤其是当他的一根手指正飞快地在阿兹拉斐尔黏黏糊糊的肠道之中抽插的时候。他很快就把这些无关紧要的问题抛之脑后，转而专心致志地开拓天使重又紧致得和克罗里的塑身衣有得一拼的肉穴，谁让跪趴在自己身体之下的阿兹拉斐尔是他相守相伴了几千年的神仙眷侣呢？

  “你慢点！啊——”几乎是在克罗里刮蹭着他的前列腺的瞬间，阿兹拉斐尔就像一只被踩了尾巴的猫咪一样尖叫起来。他面红耳赤地偏头瞪视着满脸坏笑地耸动的克罗里，上帝，仅仅因为一次简简单单的触碰，甚至连隔靴搔痒都称不上的触碰，自己原本软趴趴地雌伏在耻毛之中的阴茎就开始以一种相当可人的速度膨胀起来。

  “娼妓！”阿兹拉斐尔暗自咒骂着自己相当实诚的身体。但正所谓哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗。阿兹拉斐尔寄居的身体似乎是在他竭尽所能的克制之中愈战愈勇，很快，他迎风招展的乳头就胀痛得几乎快要脱落，他血脉偾张的阴茎开始像坏掉的水龙头一样滴滴答答地淌出前液。最令阿兹拉斐尔羞愤难当的是，他的屁眼已经顺畅地吞下了克罗里横冲直撞着捅进来的拇指和中指，还有一小截理应是用来臀杖的铁棍。就地取材，来自克罗里的原话。

  “宝贝，你可真是太辣了。”阿兹拉斐尔华丽得过分的洛可可衣裤早已被克罗里扒得一干二净，也因此，天使臀缝之间旖旎的风光也被高高在上的克罗里尽收眼底。红彤彤的穴肉仿若血盆大口一般死死地啃咬住其中的异物，屁眼周遭的沟壑好似几条血红的毛虫一样蠕动着将四根大小不一、长短不齐的“按摩棒”拖拽进令蛇销魂蚀骨的洞窟。伴随克罗里的来回抽插，晶亮的肠液噗嗤噗嗤地飞溅在天使狭窄的会阴之间，又在重力的作用下你追我赶着流淌过天使肥腴的腿根，残留道道淫靡的水渍。克罗里将自己的手指以及湿得快要握不住的铁棍从阿兹拉斐尔的穴道里撤了出来，转而又火急火燎地扯开自己的裤头，将自己胀痛得难受的蛇鞭对准天使的屁眼俯冲。他知道阿兹拉斐尔的屁股一定已经准备好承受自己的两根庞然大物了！

  “宝贝，我进来了！”克罗里无视了阿兹拉斐尔抗拒的呻吟，径直将自己的两根肉棒一道推挤进天使的穴道。他用自己的膝盖岔开阿兹拉斐尔不断向内倾斜的腿弯，又用一些在天使看来罪恶但在恶魔看来却是情趣的魔法将天使的脚踝死命地固定在囚室泥泞的地砖之上。这下他总算是可以肆意地摆弄阿兹拉斐尔“顺从”的身体啦！克罗里哼着小曲儿，开始在天使的肉穴之中疯狂地攻城略地，占领天使的敏感地带。他将自己的两根阴茎同时对准阿兹拉斐尔的前列腺，如狼似虎地操开像破了羊水的阴道一样湿得无以复加的肠道，生猛地顶弄着肉壁之上先令大小的突起物。距离克罗里上一次用他的两根蛇鞭操开阿兹拉斐尔的肉穴已经过去一个多月了，旬月的时光对于天使和恶魔永恒的生命来说不过弹指一挥，但是已经足够让阿兹拉斐尔的穴道恢复至他们初遇时候的紧致了。

  “你能不能不要这么急色？”阿兹拉斐尔既痛苦又欢愉地嘶吼。他感觉自己快要因为汹涌澎湃的情潮而飞升了，炫目的快感如五雷轰顶一般在他的脑海之中炸裂。“哈——”阿兹拉斐尔气喘吁吁地抓紧墙角的几根稻草，退无可退地（他的胳膊也已经被似乎是有捆绑嗜好的克罗里给用铁链锁死在墙壁之上了）承受着克罗里的冲撞。他的心脏剧烈地蹦跳，震颤他的胸腔。他的肉穴饥渴地吞咽，激荡他的下体。

  “克罗里！”阿兹拉斐尔期期艾艾地呼唤着恶魔的名字，只可惜，如猫咪发情一般欲拒还迎的哀叹是无法阻碍兴致高涨的恶魔将两根蛇鞭再次捅进天使的肠道之中的。克罗里恶意满满地将自己覆盖着细细密密的倒刺的肉棒紧贴着阿兹拉斐尔的肉壁推进，尖锐的倒刺抠挖着高潮迭起的穴肉，旋开又疼又痒的奇妙触感。恶魔的蛇鞭丝毫没有因为它的数量而略逊于普通人的个头，相反，就算是把克罗里两根阴茎当中的任意一根单拎出来与人类比较，也可以在众多勃起的巨屌之中名列前茅了。克罗里还算体贴地将自己的肉棒缓慢推进至开拓之时他的手指未能抵达的深沉内里，谨防自己过于巨硕的龟头撕裂阿兹拉斐尔的肠道，尽管他可以用他的魔法快速治愈天使的所有伤痛。

  “哗啦——”囚窗之外骤然响起了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，应该是雅各宾派又用克罗里发明的断头台砍掉了一个贵族的脑袋。欢天喜地的喝彩久久地回荡在革命广场【注1】的空气之中，不容忽视地提醒着正像一只母狗一样跪趴在石板之上挨操的阿兹拉斐尔，他还身处在这个临近广场的暗淡无光、臭气熏天的囚室之中，他还面临随时随地都有可能被激进的共和党人送上断头台的危险，而在进行着近乎颠狂的交合的他们的身边还站着一个被施了石化魔法的法国士兵。上帝！阿兹拉斐尔已经不知道自己究竟是怎样陷入如此水深火热的境地之中的了。此时此刻，他本应该舒舒服服地坐在丽兹酒店的沙发椅上，安安心心地享受应侍生陈列在自己眼前的马卡龙，奥普拉，还有他最为喜爱的，可丽饼。但是因为这件倒霉的衣服，这群暴动的民众，这个发情的恶魔，他被迫沦落至巴士底狱，聆听楔形刀刃一次又一次地割破人类的脖颈，承受近乎羞辱的抽插。

  “专心点。”克罗里抽打了几下大约是对囚窗外的倒霉贵族产生了怜悯之心的天使的屁股。他用自己暂时还不甚繁忙的左手捞住阿兹拉斐尔沉甸甸的阴茎，轻描淡写地勾画着怒涨的阴茎之上已经渗漏出点点白浊的铃口。“亲爱的阿兹拉斐尔，你一定不会希望我对你做这么残忍的事情的。”克罗里慢条斯理地诉说着含情脉脉的情话，可还没等阿兹拉斐尔来得及为自己辩解什么，他就用自己的指腹堵住了天使蓬勃欲出的尿道口。

  “你做什么？”阿兹拉斐尔尖叫。他的阴茎早就如箭在弦一样蓄势待发，哪里受得住克罗里的限制？阿兹拉斐尔难耐地摆动着自己全身上下唯独可以动弹的屁股，迎合克罗里的撞击，祈求克罗里的仁慈。他腰肢深陷，屁股抬高，像一个任人宰割、任人肆意泄欲的肉便器一样忍受，哦不，是享受着恶魔如狼似虎一般凶狠但是足以令他心神荡漾的顶操。如此不合身份的念头如雨后春笋一般快速扎根于阿兹拉斐尔的脑海之中，腐蚀了天使原本纯洁无瑕的灵魂，异化了天使恪守了千年的教义。

  “没什么，只是希望我的宝贝和我一起高潮而已。”克罗里再次加快了自己的抽插速度。两根怒涨的蛇鞭宛如游龙一般在天使的肠道之中翻滚，海绵体逐渐磨平了内侧层层叠叠的褶皱，为恶魔的进出开辟了一条湿滑的甬道。克罗里朝着阿兹拉斐尔的前列腺抽插了不下百余次，直到囚窗外的雅各宾派又斩首了三四个贵族，这才慢慢悠悠地释放在了阿兹拉斐尔的体内，松开了束缚着天使的指腹。浓稠的精液争先恐后地倒灌进直肠，烫伤了天使娇柔的肉壁。还有更多来不及吞咽的精液从天使的肉穴之中四溢出来，将天使白白嫩嫩的臀瓣烫得鲜红，宛如一朵朵红玫瑰在一块圣洁的白布之上绽放。如果可以将圣水看作是恶魔的头号天敌的话，那么恶魔的精液就是天使的克星。只是，克罗里向来喜爱内射进天使的肠道，也就让天使在他们忘我的性爱之中承受了更多的苦楚。

  “都说了多少次，不要射在里面。”阿兹拉斐尔歪倒在冰冷的地板之上，痛苦地捂住了自己汩汩地往外流淌着精液的阴茎。天使同样炙热的精液喷涌在他的手心，前后同时高潮的快感让他觉得头晕目眩。

  “再来一次。”意犹未尽的克罗里随意地撸动了几下自己的蛇鞭，又准备提枪上马。

  “不行！”阿兹拉斐尔打了一个响指。立马，他就像是一个真正的法国士兵一样穿戴整齐地站立在克罗里的面前，而可怜的已经听了两个多小时墙脚的让·克劳德则换上了阿兹拉斐尔原本的贵族服饰，在一片莫名其妙之中被送上了断头台。

   “我得赶去丽兹酒店品尝新鲜出炉的可丽饼！还有布里欧修。”阿兹拉斐尔捂着自己酸软的腰腹，意志顽强地说道。

  “吃完继续做？”克鲁里不抱任何希望地问道。

   “如果你请客的话。”

   “……”

【注1】今协和广场。


End file.
